


Looking for an Owen centric fic

by LilacMoss



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoss/pseuds/LilacMoss
Summary: Hi guys, been looking for a particular fic where Jack leaves and Owen runs Torchwood while Tosh grows old. Then Owen meets Jack again and Jack gives him his vortex manipulator to let him travel back in time and say goodbye to young Tosh :)





	Looking for an Owen centric fic

Hi guys, been looking for a fic where Jack leaves and Owen runs Torchwood while Tosh grows old. Then Owen meets Jack again and Jack gives him his vortex manipulator to let him travel back in time and say goodbye to young Tosh.

I remember it had Tosh marrying someone else and Owen being sad because he couldn't get together with her, and also before Owen travels back in time he sits with an elderly Tosh as she dies, and then after Owen goes back the energy keeping him alive dissipates and he dies.

I think it might have been on here or LiveJournal but if someone can remember what it's called I'd be really really grateful bcos I've been looking everywhere and find it at all :)


End file.
